Image scanners are apparatus which image a sheet of paper, sheet of other material, document, book or other object with a light source and sense a resultant light signal with an optical sensor. The sensed image may be stored, processed, printed or sent to another apparatus etc.
Image scanners include scanners, photocopiers, fax machines and multi-function devices. A multi-function device is a device which may perform more than one function such as scanning, faxing, photocopying or printing etc.
Image scanners may include an Automatic Document Feeder (ADF) for automatically loading and unloading single sheets sequentially to a station where the apparatus performs an operation. E.g. sequentially scanning, photocopying, faxing, displaying on a computer screen, printing etc. The ADF may be included in a lid of the image scanner.